RAW IS ROCK VS GOLDBERG
by Taker4life
Summary: Think back to when Goldberg made his appearance on Raw...what if the ROCK prevailed....
1. RAW IS WAR 11:02pm

*Authors Note* Think back to the first appearance of Bill Goldberg on Raw. Rock appreciation  
  
night.....what if the Rock prevailed? Some of the dialog is what I remember...the rest is my vision  
  
of the event. I am not the owner of any characters or names included in this story. They are  
  
owned by WWE, Inc.  
  
RAW is WAR: Rock V/S Goldberg  
  
11:02 P.M.  
  
Rock: ....this is Rock appreciation night, why don't you show the rock some appreciation you  
  
trailer park peices of trash!!?? Booos from the crowd fill the arena.  
  
J.R.: Awe come on Rock...What is he talking about. Everybody appreciates what the Rock has  
  
done in this industry. Three generation wrestler, perhaps the best in this business....  
  
King: The best J.R. These people just don't APPRECIATE the Rock.  
  
J.R. I don't think anybody could appreciate him more than himself right now, King. He's a little  
  
egotistical.  
  
King: No he's not.....he's the Rock! Wrestler, actor....you name it.....  
  
Rock: The Rock came here to this town on Rock appreciation night to get shown a little  
  
appreciation....and that's exactly what he DIDN'T get. You don't appreciate the Rock. And since  
  
there is nobody left for the Rock to beat....this is now Rock FAREWELL night. That's right I beat  
  
HHH, I beat Stonecold, I beat them all....so this is the last you will see of the Rock..the Rock has  
  
nothin' left to prove...  
  
J.R.: What? Did I hear this right?  
  
King: Well nobody appreciates him....  
  
J.R.: I can't believe this. The Rock has just said this is Farewell night.  
  
Rock: That's right all you peices of trash that came here tonight. You can't show me a little  
  
apprecaition...then all you people can kiss.... the Rock's a**.... If you  
  
smeeeeellllalalalalalalala...what the Rock....is cookin!  
  
Suddenly the loud crash of Bill Goldbergs music starts. The Rock's eyes widen. He is in complete  
  
shock.  
  
J.R.: What the Hell!? Is that what I think it is. That sounds like Goldberg's music.  
  
King: It can't be. He's not supposed to be here.  
  
On the Titan Tron we see Bill Goldberg coming from back stage. Up several flights of stairs. He  
  
is the Goldberg we remember from WCW. Sporting a Harley Davidson leather jacket looking as  
  
smooth as ever...looking like he has a mission.  
  
In the ring, the Rock is pacing back and forth.  
  
J.R.: Ladies and Gentleman what is going to happen when he gets out here? The Rock said he has  
  
beaten everyone there is....has he missspoken...  
  
King: Goldberg isn't here to wrestle, he's here to show a little appreciation to the Rock. (Laughs)  
  
J.R.: I doubt that King. He looks like he has another mission on his mind.   
  
Goldberg appears. The Pyro goes off. And so does the Fifty thousand fans standing on thier feet.  
  
Chanting GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG! It is deafening. Just like in WCW. He breathes the smoke  
  
in, and blows it out his nose. And makes his approach to the Ring. The Rock stands in shock. But  
  
is on full guard. A mic is thrown to Bill Goldberg as he approaches the ring. The crowd is still  
  
going nuts. Everybody is on thier feet. He reaches the ring stairs, not taking his eyes off the  
  
Rock.......  
  
Please review, I just want to see if this will catch attention before I get to the good  
  
stuff....THANKS! 


	2. The ending of RAW is just the beginning

GOldberg steps over the middle rope and turns towards the crowd. And raises his arms..and the crowd gets louder, if that is possible.   
  
J.R.: What's gonna happen King?  
  
King: I don't know. Maybe the Rock will get a little appreciation from GOldberg himself.  
  
J.R.: I don't know...but BUSINESS IS ABOUT TO PICK UP!  
  
Rock: Ha Ha the Rock sees that you've come down to show him a little appreciation tonight, BILL, but honestly the Rock wants to ask you get your (yelling to the ceiling) CANDY A** out of my way so I get the hell outta here. The Rock doesn't..  
  
Goldberg: Hold on there ROck. I don't care what you think you need. SOund to me like you need an ego check. You need someone to fight. SOmeone to shut your mouth up!  
  
J.R.: Golberg doesn't sound too happy, King.  
  
King: He better watch it, the Rock might shut his mouth, and lay the smack down! (laughs)  
  
ROck: (in shock of what was said) Sounds to me like that's a challenge, are challenging the ROck, (in persona) "The most electirfying man...in sports entertainment today?"  
  
Goldberg: I just got two words for you....  
  
Have the crowd yells "SU*K IT!" The other half yells "Your next" Goldberg looks around at the crowd, the eyes of the ROck are wide with anger. How dare someone challenge the ROCK!  
  
Goldberg: YOUR NEXT!  
  
And with that GOldberg quickly stands in stance and charges at the ROck. But the ROck moves, and GOldberg lands in the turn buckle nursing his shoulder.  
  
Rock: UHH UHH THe Rock laughs at your stupidity. Nobody spears the ROck!  
  
v.O. J.R.: My GOd! GOldberg missed the spear! That devestating move, I think the ring moved about four inches. What impact! He's holding his shoulder.. I bet it's broken!  
  
V.O. King: Serves him right interrupting ROCK appreciation night!  
  
V.O. J.R.: He was giving him what he wanted...somebody to beat, he didn't deserve this!  
  
GOldberg is struggling to his feet with his back turned to the ROck. The ROck is down in his stance, one leg in front of the other, and hand on both knees ready for the .....  
  
Goldberg turns around and tries his best to go after the ROck .... The ROck ducks...as Goldberg turns around....his arm goes over the Rock's head onto the Rock's shoulder...  
  
J.R.: ROCK BOTTOM! ROCK BOTTOM!  
  
King: THIS IS GREAT!  
  
THe Rock holds him in position looking around at the crowd...then delivers....UP and the DOWN!   
  
BaM! to the canvas.  
  
J.R.: Oh mY!  
  
King: THis is Great! (Laughs)  
  
J.R.: But he's not going to stop there. He proved his point. Why can't he just leave with that.  
  
King: He's not done yet!  
  
The Rock stands over GOldberg, above his head. Takes his elbow pad off....from one side...to the next and BAM!  
  
J.R.: Oh MY! The People's elbow! RIght to the Sternum! Somebody get some help.  
  
King: (laughing)  
  
The Rock picks Goldberg back up and positons him again...  
  
J.R.: NOt another...  
  
BAM! The Rock delivers another ROCK BOTTOM!  
  
The ROcks music blasts in the Background his video on the Titan Tron.  
  
J.R.: We have to go...can you believe the carnage that we've just seen...  
  
King: and I am sure there is more where that came from...I doubt we've seen the last of THE ROCK!  
  
(at the bottom of T.V.s across america the dreaded signoff to Raw...  
  
Copyright (C) 2003 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All RIghts Reserved.  
  
But just because the action on t.v. doesn't mean it ACTUALLY STOPS.......  
  
THe ROck is on the Ropes doing his thing when another theme hits the speakers ....... 


	3. You'll never believe who just showed up!

THe ROck is on the Ropes doing his thing when another theme hits the speakers .......  
  
V.O. J.R.: STONECOLD! STONECOLD! Keep the camera's rollin' cause business is about to pick up .... again!  
  
V.O. King: You've got that right J.R. Stonecold's coming down to finsh what the ROck started...  
  
J.R. I highly doubt that king.  
  
THe ROck is standing on the far corner with his back to the ramp, arm raised smelling the air...or whatever it is he smells when he smells the air...when glass breaks. His body freezes again...he turns towards the ramp and gets down from the corner. Before he can move Stonecold has landed on him and is giving him rights and lefts.....in his face talking trash....Stonecold get's up and stomps him a couple times with his black boots and flips him off. He walks to the corner and motions the famous gesture "Throw me a beer" The ring prop guy throws a beer to Austin. The Rock is up and ready to attack but Austin shakes the beer opens it in his face and blinds the ROck. Stonecold lifts the beer high above his mouth and gulps the raining fluid down kicks the ROck in the midsection, flips him off double, and delivers a devestating STONE COLD STUNNER.  
  
King: What's he doing? He's gonna regret this! The ROck is going to .....  
  
J.R. Ahh...shut up king....I'm enjoying this..!  
  
Goldberg is up and moving and walks over to Stonecold to shake his hand. Stonecold motions for a mic and extends his hands to Goldberg.  
  
J.R.: Stone Cold has come to help GOLDBERG! THis is legend king!  
  
SCSA: You like that Bill, you like that Stonecold had to bring his fired a** down here to save your SORRY a**!? Welcome to the WWE, I'll tell you what I tell everybody else....D.T.A. DON't TRUST ANYBODY! Stonecold pulls Goldberg into his boot graps his neck and BAM! STONE COLD STUNNER!  
  
KING: WHAT! Stonecold didn't...what...why....  
  
J.R.: STeve has always been the Texas Rattle snake you never know when he's gonna attack. Looks like he took some anger out on these two.  
  
Stonecold motions for more beer and they throw him three cans all of which he opens and drinks between standing on the turn buckles and raising his arms...  
  
The celebration seems to be ending as the event time for the crowd is about up...what a show they saw...when the music hits again..  
  
On the Titan tron we follow cameras in the back and finally view a long black stretch limosine. And out steps LINDA McMAHON!  
  
J.R. What's Linda McMahon doing here King!  
  
King: In don't know maybe she's gonna fire stonecold again, and GOldberg! (laughs)  
  
J.R. Does Goldberg even officially work here?!  
  
King: If he doesn't....then he definately won't!  
  
Check back to find out what is going to happen..sorry it's so short..action writes itself fast! 


End file.
